The Meaningful Moment
by anoblevolunteer
Summary: What if Lemony Snicket had decided not to give Violet and Quigley some privacy? What if Lemony Snicket had decided to tell us exactly what happenend between the two orphans on Mount Fraught?


**A/N: I just finished the 10th book of the series and I think I can safely say, I love the Violet/Quigley pairing. I did ship Violet/Duncan but I love Violet/Quigley too. The way Snicket hinted about the two of them was so lovely! I decided to have a go at writing out what Snicket might have wrote if he had not decided to give Violet the 'privacy' :)**

**I tried to make this small oneshot sound Snicket-esque, but I may have overdone it :P Enjoy!**

_He was looking beside him, where Violet Baudelaire was sitting._

The ribbon she so often tied up in her hair was flapping furiously behind her in the wind. At that moment, an expression of sorrow swept over his face. He understood what must be going through her mind right now. She was thinking of Klaus and if he was getting any further, if Sunny was unharmed and had overheard the last safe location, if one of her beloved parents had survived, and if Duncan and Isodora were still floating in the clouds onboard the self-sustaining mobile home.

Life is like a roller coaster, as a good friend of mine once said, before he toppled off his own roller coaster and plummeted down to his death. There are many ups, like having a craving for some chocolate coated nuts and then finding some money on the ground that is equal to the cost of chocolate coated nuts, or finding a vital piece of information that can help piece together a mystery in a series of mysteries and very unfortunate events. There are also many downs, like having a nightmare where everyone you ever loved has died in a chain of mysterious fires, or that you realize you have a nut allergy and therefore are unable to eat the chocolate coated nuts. The Baudelaire roller coaster went down more often that it did up. But on rare occasions it sky rocketed up, way over frozen waterfalls that clung desperately onto rocky mountains.

Violet's hand lay delicately on the surface of the ledge, trembling slightly. She did not notice that Quigley was watching her intently, and that he was shuffling slowly toward her. It was only when she felt a slight tingle of warmth settling on her hand that she snapped back into reality. She turned to the side and saw Quigley looking at her, his eyes full of sympathy. She looked at him and just like she and her siblings had looked into the eye in Madame Lulu's caravan and found the V.F.D insignia hidden away, she saw what was hidden away in Quigley's eyes.

Loneliness.

Violet quickly turned away, but Quigley's hand was still resting on hers. She did not move her own hand but instead let thoughts about Quigley occupy her mind. To know that your siblings survived a terrible fire and be so close, yet so far from them; to have been part of an organization which you knew nothing about, yet your parents knew everything about; to have finally found someone who could shed some dim light on your situation, and then to never hear from him again. All of this must have been immensely difficult for him to carry.

It was Quigley who broke the silence. 'It's so peaceful up here.' A small sigh escaped from his mouth.

'Yes, it is.' Violet gave him a small, sad smile and for the second time, they were facing each other. They hadn't been aware of the space between them, which was smaller then the time I was hidden in the wardrobe of a particularly irate waiter dressed in a ridiculous costume of a fish, and he had not earned a single tip that day which only fuelled his angry mood. How I ended up in the wardrobe cannot be revealed, but it was vital that I be enclosed in that dark space to gain important information about a certain piece of dinnerware, which was connected to the one whom I dearly love, but just like the poor number thirteen, we were unlucky, as she was snatched away from me all too soon and I was on the run all too fast, which was apt considering that the men chasing me were retired Olympic athletes.

The wind was getting stronger, but it did not deter the pair of orphans as they gazed once again into each others eyes.

Irony is a word which here means the outcome of Violet and Quigley moving toward each other. They both felt as if a fire had been lit inside them, which was indeed ironic, because it was fire that had started the whole story of unfortunate events, and although the happiness they felt was not as powerful as it would have been if their parents were still alive, it was as close to it as they had both felt in a long time.

Both the orphan's cheeks were hot enough to melt the ice, but they carried the redness of their cheeks, and the fire inside them, and the secret smiles on their faces. But most of all, they treasured the moment where their lips had met, as they both stood up silently to resume climbing up the frozen waterfall.


End file.
